Los matices de la vida
by GSMatsuri
Summary: Viven en un mundo oscuro, lleno de reglas, tratos, peligros, misterios y asesinatos. No pidieron nacer ahí y nada pueden hacer para cambiarlo, ahora deben aprender a sobrevivir juntos y enfrentando a peligrosos enemigos que desean acabar con ellos. UA (ST, NH, NT, SS)
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno, primero un poco de porqué decidí escribir esto. Para quienes ya hayan leído algo de lo que escribo saben que no suelo escribir Universos Alternos más bien hago cosas estilo "lo que no se vio en la historia oficial"**_

 _ **En mis 9 años en Fanfiction solo he escrito un UA y lo detuve básicamente porque deteste la forma que iba tomando pero creo que todos debemos superarnos e intentar cosas nuevas. Así que decidí escribir, esta vez un UA con una historia, digamos, "más madura" que lo que intente la última vez.**_

 _ **Sin más, espero que mi reto personal les entretenga un rato que a fin de cuentas para eso escribimos y leemos; para divertirnos y disfrutar.**_

 _ **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Es un UA pero de cualquier forma intentaré respetar la esencia de los personajes.**_

* * *

1

—No— dijo la chica sin vacilación —Me niego por completo.

La maestra frunció el ceño —No tienes opción, ahora que Itachi se graduó necesitas un nuevo compañero de equipo.

—Alguien más— suplicó ella

—No hay nadie más. Él es inteligente…

—...y extremadamente perezoso— completo la chica —Será el doble trabajo para mi.

—¿Lo conoces?— quiso saber la profesora.

—Solo vamos en el mismo grupo— dijo ella de inmediato —Pero sé cómo es, es vago y se salta clases o se duerme en ellas cada que pueda.

—He hablado con el profesor Iruka, necesita una buena nota en ciencias para graduarse y sólo la conseguirá si se inscribe en una actividad extracurricular como esta.

—No, maestra Kurenai. Alguien más, él no hará nada.

Kurenai puso los brazos en el pupitre de la maestra y bajo la voz —No puedes inscribirte sola, necesitas un compañero para entrar al concurso. Necesitas el dinero Temari.

Temari se mordió el labio inferior, su profesora tenía razón necesitaba el dinero, al menos del tercer lugar, y mejor aún; la oportunidad de ganar la beca para estudiar la universidad.

—Bien— accedió al fin la estudiante rubia

Kurenai sonrió —Excelente— dijo sacando un papel del bolsillo —Este es el horario que nos han asignado para el taller de robótica. Mañana a las 4 hay que comenzar.

Temari asintió —Bien, bien— dijo levantándose —Pero que conste que yo nunca estuve conforme con esto.

Kurenai rió —Saldrá bien. Por cierto, iré a revisar progresos en dos semanas.

Temari se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación. Su amiga de cabello castaño la esperaba fuera de la habitación mirando hacia la ventana.

—Listo— dijo Temari —Vamos, Tenten— le llamó. Tenten dio media vuelta y se quitó los audífonos.

—¿Y que quería?— preguntó la castaña cuando comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo.

—Informarme quién será mi nuevo compañero de concurso.

—¿Y quién será?— preguntó Tenten.

Temari puso los ojos en blanco —Shikamaru.

Tenten no pudo evitar alzar las cejas de la sorpresa —¿El vago? ¿Vas a poder con eso?

Temari se encogió de hombros —No tengo opción, sabes que necesito ganar para que mis hermanos y yo podamos seguir estudiando.

Tenten lanzó un suspiro de cansancio al bajar por las escaleras del colegió´ —Sabes que mi familia puede…

—No— la interrumpió Temari —Los amigos y el dinero nunca se mezclan— le sonrió amablemente —Aunque te agradezco que siempre intentes ayudarme.

A un lado de la puerta principal un chico de cabello castaño y largo las esperaba con los brazos cruzados, tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía concentrado en su pensamiento. Al escucharlas abrió los ojos de golpe, sin importar desde hace cuantos años lo conociera Neji siempre tenía una mirada de matón que intimidaba con eficacia, cuando el chico notó quienes eran relajo el semblante y formó una pequeña sonrisa.

Tenten corrió hacia él y atrapó su cintura en un fuerte apretón, Neji ensanchó su sonrisa y acarició el cabello de la joven, Temari sonrió con disimulo; todos sabían de la reputación temible del Hyuga pero eso pasaba a segundo plano cada que su novia lo sorprendía con un gesto amoroso como ese.

—¿Has tenido un buen día?— preguntó Neji

—Uno normal hasta que te vi— respondió la chica sonriendo.

—Basta— dijo Temari sacando la lengua —Me enferman.

Tenten soltó una carcajada y Neji sonrió con diversión. —¿Quieres que te pasemos a dejar a casa, Temari?— preguntó el Hyuga.

—Ni hablar, gracias. Caminaré, hoy están más empalagosos que de costumbre— Temari comenzó a caminar —Nos vemos mañana— les dijo a ambos mientras se despedía a lo lejos. Lo último que vio de los chicos fue el abrazo intenso de Neji y un montón de pequeños besos que disfrutaban darse. Viéndolo así nadie creería que Neji tenía la reputación de ser un verdadero matón… como todos los Hyuga.

Al llegar a casa Temari se quitó los zapatos y fue directo al sofá, se tumbó mirando el techo y cerró los ojos. El gusto no le duró mucho tan solo media hora después sus hermanos entraron a casa.

—Volviste temprano— dijo Gaara, el menor mientras arrojaba su mochila junto al sillón donde Temari descansaba.

—Mi taller comienza mañana d así que tendrán que cocinarse marte, jueves y viernes… Intenten no quemar la casa.

Kankuro asintió sin darle mucha importancia a la parte de quemar la casa —¿Tienes un nuevo compañero?

Temari asintió fingiendo no darle importancia —Un chico de otra clase, esperemos sea bueno.

—No importará— dijo Gaara —Tu eres mejor que muchos.

Temari sonrió, Kankuro comenzó a picar las verduras y Gaara pusó el arroz cuando eso estuvo listo Temari se levantó a cocer la carne.

—¿Qué tal estuvo el entrenamiento?— pregunto Temari desde la pequeña cocina hacia sus hermanos que ponían la mesa en el viejo comedor.

Gaara se encogió de hombros —Bien, supongo.

—¿Bien supones?— dijo Gaara mientras dejaba de hacer lo que hacía —Gaara fue promovido a capitán suplente hoy. ¡Claro que fue un buen entrenamiento!— Gaara sonrió y agradeció en silencio —Mientras que yo conservo todos los dedos así que también fue un buen día— dijo el chico mostrando sus manos a sus hermanos.

Temari sirvió comida para ellos y guardó un poco para su padre en el congelador.

—Sabes, Tema, en el primer bimestre debo aprender a hacer puertas. Haré una para tu habitación— dijo Kankuro. Por inercia los hermano voltearon la cabeza hacia la habitación de la chica, en algún momento de la historia su habitación había tenido una linda puerta de madera pero tras un arranque de ira de su padre la habían tenido que retirar pues la había golpeado tan fuerte que se rompió sin remedio, ahora su habitación tenía solo una cortina gruesa para que pudiera tener un poco de privacidad.

—Sería lindo, gracias.

Los hermanos comieron en silencio y después se dispersaron por la pequeña casa, a horas diferentes del día tomaron una ducha e hicieron sus deberes, se pelearon por la televisión solo para terminar viendo un programa aburrido que a ninguno le gustaba y finalmente se retiraron a dormir.

Temari fue la última en abandonar la sala principal, cerró la puerta con seguro y se retiró a su habitación. Su padre no llegó esa noche pero ninguno de los hermanos se asombró o preocupó.

Al día siguiente la rutina fue como todos los días, los hermanos se vistieron, desayunaron lo que pudieron y salieron temprano hacia la escuela, el trayecto era largo pero caminar ahorraba dinero y era bueno para la salud.

Treinta y cinco minutos más tarde, cuando llegaron al colegio, el pelirrojo, la rubia y el castaño tomaron caminos separados.

Temari entró al grupo que pertenecía, el segundo grupo del tercer año de preparatoria. Neji y Tenten estaban ahí hablando en voz baja y mucho más distanciados que la tarde anterior.

Temari tomó asiento entre ella y Hinata, la prima de Neji. —Buenos días Temari— dijo la Hyuga, la única Hyuga no intimidante del clan.

—Buenos, Hinata— respondió la rubia

Hinata sonrió y desvió la vista al frente de la habitación. Uzumaki Naruto conversaba amenamente con Uchiha Sasuke. Algunas veces Temari sentía envidia de esos dos. Las familias de Sasuke y Naruto habían fusionado sus empresas bancarias volviéndose asquerosamente ricos. Durante años pasados Itachi, hijo mayor de los Uchiha, había invitado a Temari a su casa para terminar los proyectos de su taller de robótica y ella había llegado a la conclusión de que su casa podía entrar unas cien veces en la de Itachi.

—Deberías hablarle— dijo Temari a su amiga.

Hinata negó fuertemente —Imposible, no sabría qué decir.

—Empieza con un "hola".

Hinata sonrió con timidez —Tal vez algún día.

El profesor Iruka llegó y comenzó a escribir cosas en la pizarra que todos se apresuraron a anotar. Cuando habían pasado casi una hora y media de clase la puerta se abrió sonoramente y Shikamaru entró sin permiso. El profesor puso los ojos en blanco y siguió explicando el tema. La sesión solo terminó una media hora después y el maestro se retiró a su siguiente clase.

Entre los alumnos comenzó el bullicio, el rumor no tardó en llegar a la parte trasera del salón. La noticia del día era "Ino y Shikamaru están saliendo"

—¿Será verdad?— preguntó su amigo Kiba, quien básicamente había dado la vuelta al pupitre para poder conversar a gusto.

—Puede ser— dijo Tenten pensativa —Pasan tiempo juntos y sus familias han sido amigas por generaciones tal vez…

—¡No puede ser!— gritó Kiba molesto —Ese estúpido Shikamaru él sabía que… ¡Agh! Nada, nada— dijo agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Tenten reprimió una risa —Eres amigo de Ino ¿No? ¿Por qué no simplemente vas y le preguntas?

Kiba se cruzó de brazos —¡Jamás!

Temari y Hinata rieron ante el berrinche de su amigo. Al otro lado de la habitación, Naruto e Ino conversaban mientras Shikamaru y Sasuke los ´observaban con cara de aburrimiento.

El resto de las clases resultaron ser aburridas y normales. Temari no paraba de ver el reloj en la pared.

En cuanto terminara la última lección del día tendría una hora para comer y después estaría encerrada con Shikamaru durante tres horas discutiendo el proyecto, las manos le temblaban y le daba taquicardia solo de pensar que pasarían tres horas a solas.

Al terminar las clases regulares, Hinata, Tenten y la rubia comieron en la cafetería de la escuela, Temari amaba comer ahí era buena comida y básicamente resultaba gratis por su beca escolar.

—Escuche que tu hermano es el capitán suplente del equipo de fútbol— dijo Tenten.

Temari sonrió llena de orgullo —Le falta nada para ser el capitán.

—Seguro que sí, Lee dice que es muy bueno— agregó la castaña.

—Por cierto, Hinata ¿Entrarás al equipo de gimnasia este año?

—No… no lo sé…

—¡Hazlo Hinata!— gritó Tenten —Las pruebas aun no pasan, eres grandiosa en eso. Hinata sonrió un tanto avergonzada y asintió ´discretamente.

Temari tomó sus cosas tras ver el reloj en su celular y después de despedirse apresuradamente salió corriendo al taller de robótica ubicado en el último piso del edificio más alto… afortunadamente las escuelas de ricos tienen elevadores.

Temari abrió la sala y entró, amaba ese taller, había pasado tantas horas ahí que lo conocía de pies a cabeza. Ese lugar era la razón del porque ella estaba en ese colegio, había logrado entrar con una beca académica en Ciencia su cerebro la mantenía en esa escuela donde todos eran hijos de abogados exitosos, banqueros y empresarios.

Temari dejó su mochila en el piso y sacó sus apuntes, tenía una excelente idea para el proyecto de ese año pero debía esperar a que Shikamaru apareciera.

4:30… 5:00… 5:30… 6:00…

El chico abrió la puerta a las 6:15, Temari había comenzado hace tiempo escribiendo sus ideas y cuando él llegó ella levantó la vista con fastidio y siguió escribiendo.

Shikamaru se sentó frente a ella y esperó —Veo que terminaste— dijo después de 10 minutos cuando ella dejó de escribir, no había terminado pero debido a su presencia no podía seguir.

—La cita era a las 4.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros —Mi entrenamiento de baloncesto termina a las 5— dijo.

—Aún así ha pasado más de una hora.

—No quería venir— respondió Shikamaru

—Como si yo quisiera que estuvieras aquí, Nara.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño, ella apretó los labios pero no se miraron.

—Mira, hagamos esto— dijo Shikamaru levantándose, ella se levantó solo para no quedar mucho más pequeña que él —Yo vengo aquí a las 6, ensamblo cosas, pego y cargo lo que necesites y tu piensas todo lo demás. Dicen que eres buena así que no hay necesidad de que te estorbe en la planeación. De esa forma ni tu ni yo pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos.

Temari se mordió el interior del labio inferior, no era lo que quería pero Shikamaru le ofrecía un buen trato —Bien— dijo —Pero debes venir temprano en dos semanas para que la profesora Kurenai vea el avance de ambos.

—Bien— accedió Shikamaru

De nuevo el silencio invadió la habitación, Shikamaru comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y justo cuando estaba por salir Temari hizo su acción estúpida del día y hablo —¿Sales con Ino?

Shikamaru sonrió aun dándole la espalda y por eso mismo no pudo ver el gesto de desaprobación que Temari se hizo a sí misma.

—Pensé que ya no te importaban mis asuntos— dijo con un toque de resentimiento. Giro el cuello para verla y sonrió ampliamente —Pero si tanto te interesa; Sí, salgo con Ino— y salió de la habitación.

Cuando Shikamaru abandonó el lugar Temari cerró los ojos reprimiendo las lágrimas y tras unos segundo recuperando su autocontrol continuo trabajando en su proyecto.

—Da vuelta aquí— dijo Naruto al chofer. El señor lo hizo —Detente— dijo y el empleado lo hizo.

* * *

Naruto salió del auto y el chofer esperó dentro sin decir una palabra. El rubio miro la esquina donde su auto se había volteado, donde habían volteado a su auto y cerró los ojos con fuerza. —Recuerda, idiota, recuerda, recuerda, recuerda, recuerda— y abrió los ojos.

No había nada en su memoria. No podía recordar qué hacía allí ese día.


	2. Chapter 2

2

No quería, no podía, iba a morir en el intento.

Shikamaru suspiró tratando de calmarse

—¿Nervioso?— dijo una voz detrás de él. —Supongo que sí— dijo su amiga sentando frente a él, Ino sonrió con complicidad —Es una oportunidad de oro Shikamaru. Puedes arreglarlo todo o al menos averiguar qué falló.

Shikamaru se mantuvo callado —No creo que se arregle nada— dijo pero por dentro su cerebro se debatía entre la completa histeria y la maquilación de 20 planes para acercarse de forma adecuada a Temari. —Esto es demasiado problemático, los profesores deberían pensar sus castigos con más detalle.

—Está por empezar la clase, supongo que llegarás tarde— dijo riendo y después de darle a su amigo un corto abrazo de apoyo se levantó rápidamente y fue hacia su salón de clases.

Él decidió que con entrar media hora antes sería suficiente así que no se molestó en llegar temprano a la clase de Iruka, además no tenía ganas de ver a ese profesor traidor.

Si las clases usualmente eran tardadas, lentas y aburridas ese día cada hora sentado era un minuto, el día corrió demasiado rápido para su estado mental, cada hora menos de día era una hora más cerca de la chica de impactantes ojos verdes.

El entrenamiento de baloncesto no fue mejor, fue demasiado rápido, no podía retrasar más la maldita situación.

Lo peor fue tener que escapar de sus amigos sin decirles a dónde se dirigía, nadie más que Ino sabía de su "castigo" en el taller de robótica.

Estaba frente al taller a las 5:05 con un plan en la cabeza a prueba de idiotas, entraría y diría "Lamento la tardanza Temari prometo venir a hacer lo que quieras a partir de las cinco y media" le explicaría que su práctica de basketball terminaba a las 5 y que correría para llegar lo más pronto posible después, por la noche diría "Temari, me gustaría comenzar de nuevo". Shikamaru sonrió, era un plan a prueba de idiotas. Funcionaría sin duda.

Pero no pudo entrar, se congeló al verla por la pequeña ventana de la puerta, ella trabajaba, anotaba y tachaba cosas de su libreta completamente ajena a su presencia.

Shikamaru se retiró de la puerta, le tomó casi una hora recolectar el valor suficiente para entrar al taller. Temari levantó la vista y bufó al verlo, mal comienzo. Pésimo comienzo.

—Veo que terminaste— dijo él unos minutos después solo por decir algo.

—La cita era a las 4.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros —Mi entrenamiento de baloncesto termina a las 5— dijo.

—Aún así ha pasado más de una hora.

—No quería venir— respondió Shikamaru "idiota" pensó, lo había jodido todo, eso no estaba ni cerca de lo que quería decir, de hecho, era todo lo contrario.

—Como si yo quisiera que estuvieras aquí, Nara.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño, ella apretó los labios pero él no pudo verla, pensaba en cómo salir de la situación lo más ileso posible.

—Mira, hagamos esto— dijo Shikamaru levantándose, ella se levantó también —Yo vengo aquí a las 6, ensamblo cosas, pego y cargo lo que necesites y tu piensas todo lo demás. Dicen que eres buena así que no hay necesidad de que te estorbe en la planeación. De esa forma ni tu ni yo pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos— "Estúpido" pensó, acababa de joderlo todo, dijo esas estupideces sin filtro y ahora no había vuelta atrás.

—Bien— dijo —Pero debes venir temprano en dos semanas para que la profesora Kurenai vea el avance de ambos.

—Bien— accedió Shikamaru. Le dio un vuelco el corazón al escuchar que ella accedía sin más y de repente comenzó a enojarse ¿Por qué era trabajo de él arreglarlo todo?

Shikamaru decidió salir de la asfixiante habitación y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta sin embargo justo cuando estaba por abandonar el taller Temari preguntó algo inesperado —¿Sales con Ino?

Shikamaru sonrió aun dándole la espalda pero fue una sonrisa maliciosa, ella aún se interesaba en él. Era su momento, era su momento de la revancha, hacerla sentir tan mal como ella lo había hecho sentir años atrás. Sus pensamientos se nublaron. Revancha era lo único que pensaba.

—Pensé que ya no te importaban mis asuntos— ella no respondió, él había ganado la batalla —Pero si tanto te interesa; Sí, salgo con Ino— y salió de la habitación.

No avanzó ni quince metros cuando se detuvo y se recargó contra la pared —Ahora si jodiste todo Shikamaru— susurró y se quedó un momento ahí en silencio para luego partió hacia su casa.

Al entrar el olor a comida recién hecha le alegró un poco. Su madre le había dejado comida sobre la mesa, él llegó a devorarla. Solo hizo los deberes importantes y se tumbó en el pasto a contemplar las estrellas.

* * *

Neji colocó el maletín en el escritorio de su tío —Está todo— dijo.

Hiashi lo miró con una extraña sonrisa y abrió el negro maletín, de él sacó un sobre amarillo y de este unas fotos y ciertos papeles —Excelente— dijo dejando todo en el lugar de donde lo había tomado.

Neji extendió el brazo y su tío puso en su palma una fotografía —Eso no debe salir de esta casa Neji, lo sabes.

Neji estrujo la fotografía y asintió, le dio la espalda a su tío y subió a la habitación de su prima. No podía hacer mucho… pero podía devolverle eso.

* * *

La alarma de la casa hizo el ruido adecuado cuando esta fue correctamente desactiva por lo que el chico no se movió. Debido al trabajo de su padre su casa contaba con alarma las 24 horas del día estuvieran o no ellos dentro.

—Shikamaru— dijo su padre

—Aquí— respondió él con pereza.

—Veo que ya cenaste— dijo Shikaku

—Mjm— respondió él.

—Shikamaru, necesito que vengas a mi estudio de inmediato

Su padre sonaba serio así que el chico no tuvo otra opción que levantarse y seguirlo.

El despacho de su padre era una habitación grande pero pocas veces utilizado, Shikaku tenía la política de no llevar el trabajo a casa y justamente por eso Shikamaru se sorprendió cuando su padre le pidió que entraran.

Shikaku sacó de su portafolio un expediente —Lo que voy a decirte es clasificado, pero tu información podría sin duda adelantar mucho una investigación— Shikaku le indicó a Shikamaru tomar asiento y él así lo hizo —Investigamos a Rasa Sabaku no por un delito que no te puedo informar y encontramos que sus hijos asisten a tu misma escuela— Shikaku puso en la mesa una fotografía de Temari y sus hermanos caminando hacia la escuela —¿La conoces?

Shikamaru no creyó buena idea mentir —Sí, estoy en el mismo grupo con ella— dijo señalando a Temari

—Queremos saber a donde para el dinero. Sabemos que tienen una casa pequeña así que no nos explicamos como pagan…

—Beca— dijo Shikamaru sin pensarlo —Tema… Temari, tiene una beca del 80% por ciencia, su hermano Gaara una beca deportiva del 70% y Kankuro una beca del 50% por dotes artísticos o algo así.

Shikaku medito un momento —Aún así pagar el resto es muy…

—Los tres trabajan— dijo Shikamaru —Hasta donde sé y su tía les apoya de vez en cuando.

Shikaku levantó una ceja —¿Eres amigo de la chica?— preguntó

Shikamaru se demoró en responder —No diría eso… pero no hay secretos en el colegio.

Shikaku asintió —Bueno… gracias Shikamaru.

Shikamaru se levantó —Solo por curiosidad— dijo antes de salir —¿Ellos están en problemas?

—No lo creo— respondió su padre y luego Shikamaru abandonó la habitación —Al menos no con nosotros— Shikamaru levantó una ceja, la oración llevaba un mensaje que le hubiese gustado no comprender.

Al día siguiente Shikamaru esperó a Ino en el pasillo y la jaló del brazo a vista de todos, mal movimiento, dedujo más tarde.

—¿Desde cuándo salimos?— preguntó Shikamaru

—Desde ayer, según todo el mundo— dijo Ino riendo —Pero no importa, ignoralo y el rumor se apagará— Ino se acarició el cabello —Mejor dime ¿Cómo estuvo ayer?

Shikamaru suspiró —Le dije que salíamos.

—¿QUÉ, HICISTE QUÉ?— gritó Ino y tras llamar la atención de todo el pasillo bajo la voz —¿Eres idiota? Pudiste…

—Ya sé, ya sé, fue un impulso instantáneo.

Ino puso los ojos en blanco —Ahora tienes más cosas que arreglar.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros, molesto y fastidiado por la situación y volvió al salón de clases. No pudo mirar a Temari ese día, estaba avergonzado por su comportamiento del día anterior.

Tenía que arreglarlo todo, iba a arreglarlo todo. Había sido un estúpido por dejar que pasara tanto tiempo. No más.

El profesor Iruka entró a la habitación acompañado de una chica de extraño cabello rosa.

—Buenos días estudiantes, este año tenemos una nueva compañera. Sakura— y le indicó con la cabeza que se presentará.

Sakura sonrió con un poco de nerviosismo e hizo una pequeña reverencia a forma de saludo —Mi nombre es Sakura, acabo de mudarme a esta ciudad y… espero hacer amigos— dijo con indecisión.

El profesor Iruka arrojó una tiza a la cabeza de Naruto —Naruto, ya que estas durmiendo, terminando la clase serás el encargado de enseñarle la escuela a Sakura.

Naruto reclamó un instante pero sus quejas no fueron escuchadas y al ver a la chica Naruto el rubio dejó de resongar para mostrar una sonrisa de conformidad con su nueva tarea.

La clase llevó a su fin un poco antes de la hora normal y al finalizar Temari paso frente a él. Shikamaru no pudo no notar que la chica cojeaba un poco. Tenten y Neji se besaban al fondo de la habitación y Hinata hablaba con un molesto Kiba. Shikamaru vio la oportunidad y la siguió.

—Tema— dijo por el desierto pasillo

Temari se detuvo —No me llames así, Nara— dijo con fastidio —¿Qué quieres?

Shikamaru tragó saliva "empezar de nuevo" pero no dijo eso —¿Te sientes bien?

Temari asintió —Mejor que nunca, ahora si no te molesta debo ir al baño— dijo y siguió caminando.

Shikamaru la alcanzó sin dificultad —¿Por qué cojeas?

Temari sonrió con malicia —Pensé que ya no te interesan mis asuntos.

—No seas ridícula, ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería? Puede que tu tobillo está inflamado— dijo él mientras se acercaba a ella para ayudarla.

—No gracias, vuelve con tu novia— escupió ella.

—¿Celosa?— dijo él siguiéndola por el pasillo

—Nunca— respondió ella —Shikamaru me molestas, vete ya.

—Deja que al menos te lleve a la enfermería. Tu cara dice que te duele.

—Estoy bien— dijo ella

Shikamaru no dijo más, la cargo sin permiso.

—¡Bájame idiota!

El moreno no pudo evitar soltar una risa —Calmate o te caerás.

Temari era suficientemente inteligente para saber que eso era verdad así que lo tomó del cuello y se relajó lo mejor que pudo, Shikamaru notó entonces que el pie realmente le dolía.

—¿Me dirás qué te pasó?— preguntó él.

—Me caí en las escaleras en la mañana, no vi que estaban mojadas— dijo la chica

Shikamaru asintió —Tema…

—No me llames así— dijo ella cortantemente —Esto no cambia nada.

—Claro… para ti nada cambia nada, nunca.

Temari frunció el ceño. Shikamaru la llevó hasta la enfermería y la dejó en una de las camas disponibles.

Espero afuera sentado en el piso mientras la enfermera la revisaba y aunque le hubiera gustado no supo lo que la especialista le decía.

Cuarenta minutos después Temari salió con muletas —¿Sigues aquí?

Shikamaru levantó la mirada —Siempre.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Cuando Shikamaru la dejo en la cama de la enfermería y salió de la habitación Temari lanzó un suspiró.

Había sido una mañana horrible, su padre había llegado por la madrugada buscando dinero hasta debajo del sillón y al no encontrar nada decidió saquear lo que ella y sus hermanos habían ahorrado para pagar la escuela. Y por si eso fuera poco cuando ella se interpuso entre Gaara y su padre éste le había dado una patada tan fuerte en el tobillo que creyó que lo había roto.

La chica sonrió, le consolaba saber que era su pie el que sufría y no el de Gaara. Gaara necesitaba las piernas para lograr sus metas, ella podía hacerlo sentada un par de días.

La enfermera la revisó con cuidado, Temari supo que ella no creyó en su historia de las escaleras pero la mujer fue amable y compasiva y no hizo más preguntas de las necesarias. Le vendo el pie y le entregó unas muletas que le recomendó utilizará por una semana.

Temari tomó las muletas y salió del lugar mucho más aliviada de cómo había llegado.

Shikamaru estaba ahí, sentado junto a la puerta con los ojos cerrados. —¿Sigues aquí?— preguntó ella estúpidamente a una respuesta obvia.

—Siempre— respondió él… una respuesta no tan esperada.

Temari torció la boca, no quería verlo ahí… pero… tal vez, solo tal vez… le habría dolido más no verlo ahí.

—Las clases están por acabar— informó él —Puedo pedirle a mi chofer que te llevemos a tu…

—¡No!— gritó ella casi con pánico y de inmediato se mordió la lengua por su tonta reacción —Debo ir a trabajar.

Shikamaru sonrió ligeramente —Puedo pedirle que te lleve a tu…

—No es necesario, Nara. Has hecho suficiente por hoy— dijo la chica, se recargó en las muletas y comenzó a andar. Supuso que aquella salida no se veía increíble y elegante pero no le importó quería alejarse de él.

Shikamaru no la siguió.

Trabajar en una cafetería sin poder moverse mucho o estar demasiado tiempo de pie no era lo ideal pero su jefa había sido comprensiva y le había permitido estar solo en caja y salir temprano.

Llegar a su casa le había costado casi el doble de tiempo así que a pesar de haber salido temprano de su empleo llegó con sus hermanos a la hora acostumbrada.

—¡Temari!— grito Kankuro cuando su hermana abrió la puerta —No pensé que fuera tan grave— dijo mientras le quitaba de la espalda su mochila y Gaara la ayudaba a sentar en el sofá.

—No es tan grave, las muletas hacen ver todo peor de lo que es— respondió la chica.

Sus hermanos fingieron creerle y le sirvieron la cena sin seguir la plática. Temari se retiró a su habitación en cuanto pudo y dejó las muletas a un costado para tenderse en la cama, se dio cuenta que bañarse al día siguiente sería un lío y tendría que levantarse mucho más temprano para realizar todas sus actividades.

Sus hermanos apagaron las luces y también se retiraron a su habitación. Temari cerró los ojos pero casi al instante su celular vibró, la chica tomó el aparato y leyó el mensaje varias veces antes de comprenderlo.

 _Mira el cielo por la ventana, es perfecto_

Temari sonrió sin pensarlo, tal vez porque dentro de su habitación se sentía protegida.

Miró el cielo por la ventana junto a su cama, las estrellas se veían con nitidez, titilaban en el firmamento anunciando su existencia. Leyó el mensaje una vez más, aunque el identificador de llamadas no reconocía el número Temari estaba segura de de donde provenía aquel extraño mensaje, solo una persona miraba a las estrellas y reconocía cuando el cielo estaba… perfecto.

No respondió el mensaje, no podía hacerlo aunque le hubiese gustado. Hace años había decidido no involucrar a Shikamaru… y es lo que seguiría haciendo.

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano, se baño con cuidado y salío con sus hermanos media hora antes de lo usual para llegar a la escuela a la hora exacta.

Tenten dejó las cosas en su pupitre y luego golpeó su mesa con los puños —He alquilado un taxi para que te lleve a casa hoy después de tu taller— movió la cabeza negativamente para no ser interrumpida —Sé que no aceptarás la ayuda del vago ni que nosotros te llevemos a casa, pero es un simple taxi, Temari, esta pagado ¡Y lo tomarás!— detrás de ella Neji estaba recargado en la pared y asentía a cada palabra que su novia decía.

—Esta bien, gracias— respondió Temari con una sonrisa sincera.

La nueva chica, Sakura, se sentó en el pupitre asignado el día anterior. Temari creía que la chica tenía un porte extraño, algo tímida pero en forma diferente a Hinata, como si le diera miedo que la gente se le acercara.

Temari miró como Hinata, ajena a esa observación, se acercaba a la pelirosa con su cuaderno —Te puedo prestar mis apuntes para que estes al corriente— dijo la chica de cabello negro.

La pelirosa tomo el cuaderno y sonrío —Gracias eres muy amable…

—Hinata— agregó la chica

—¡Sakura!— llegó gritando el chico rubio —¡Oh! ¿Hinata te ha dado sus apuntes? Que bueno, tiene los mejores.

Temari sonrió al ver el inocente sonrojo de su amiga, ese estúpido Naruto iba a perder a la única chica que lo había querido por cosas más allá de su dinero.

Temari sacó su celular, un nuevo mensaje había llegado.

 _Hay demasiado ruido en este lugar_

La chica reprimió una sonrisa al tiempo que miraba como Shikamaru volvía a guardar su celular.

—Temari— dijo Hinata señalándola, entonces la rubia se dio cuenta que la chica la estaba presentando con Sakura.

—Hola, un gusto— respondió Temari rápidamente mientras guardaba el celular.

Resultó que la chica nueva era amigable aunque extraña, lo mejor fue, para Hinata, que Naruto conversó con su grupo de amigos durante un buen rato. Lamentablemente la razón por la que el rubio estaba en el grupo era Sakura y no Hinata.

Al finalizar las clases de esa tarde, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten y Temari comieron juntas en los jardines de la escuela y al finalizar cada tomo rutas diferentes hacia sus talleres o actividades deportivas.

Temari agradeció, y utilizó por primera vez, el elevador que la llevó a la planta alta, entró a su taller y colocó su celular en las bocinas que Itachi había dejado ahí el año pasado.

La música la relajó y sin darse cuenta mientras seguía diseñando su proyecto las horas pasaron rápido y ella comenzó a tararear.

Hasta que la puerta se abrió y Shikamaru entró con cara de cansancio. Temari tuvo ganas de preguntarle cómo había estado el entrenamiento pero se contuvo. También tuvo ganas de preguntarle sobre los mensajes… pero si no eran de él, ella haría el ridículo.

No hablaron mucho, ella no quería verlo y como aún no estaba en construcción nada del proyecto Temari no tenía ninguna tarea que imponerle al Nara y, sin embargo, ella no estaba del todo segura de querer echarlo del lugar.

Temari levantó la visto y lo encontró estático sentado frente a ella —¿Fue un buen entrenamiento?

A la chica le divirtió la pequeña expresión de asombro que logró colarse en la cara del Nara —Bastante bueno— respondió —¿Cómo está tu pie?

Temari se encogió de hombros —Las he tenido peores— tragó saliva antes de volver a hablar —¿Qué tal Ino?

Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco —No es...— sonrió —No es verdad.

Temari levantó una ceja —Tú dijiste que…

—Solo estaba enojada Tema— suspiró con cansancio —Puedo mentir tan bien como tú— a pesar de la mueca de reproche Shikamaru continuó hablando —¿Entonces… caíste por las escaleras?

Temari asintió sin quitar la mirada del moreno, no cedería tan fácilmente —¿Por qué mentiste?

—¿Por qué mientes tú?

Temari estaba por contestar cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar. La chica alargó la mano para responder pensando que era alguno de sus hermanos.

—Buenas noches, Sabaku no Temari— dijo una voz desconocida, con el aparato conectado a las bocinas la voz se propagó por todos los rincones del taller y ella no pudo evitar dar un salto de susto. Shikamaru miró el aparato y escuchó con atención. —Sabemos que no estas sola… pero tu acompañante, Nara Shikamaru, nos es de utilidad en este momento.

Temari miró al chico quien parecía extrañamente concentrado en el teléfono —Tu padre tiene demasiados problemas, niña, y si no quieres que esos problemas te alcancen a ti y a tus hermanos más te vale decirnos donde se ha escondido. Y Nara Shikamaru…solo queremos recordarte que tú padre está siendo continuamente vigilado.

Temari intentó ver alguna reacción en el moreno pero el chico parecía de piedra, como si lo hubieran entrenado para situaciones así… tal vez lo habían entrenado —Queremos una dirección Temari o tu y tus hermanos sufrirán las consecuencias— el teléfono colgó sin que ellos pudieran decir nada.

—Vamos— dijo Shikamaru levantándose.

—¿A donde?— respondió la chica aún asustada

—Vámonos de aquí, es obvio que saben donde estamos— dijo el Nara, tomó sus cosas —Llama a tus hermanos, diles que esperen en la puerta secundaria del colegio a un chofer de mi familia, los llevará a un lugar seguro.

Temari se levantó de un salto —Ni hablar, Shikamaru no dejaré que te…

El humo inundó todo el pasillo de pronto y el sistema contra incendios se activó de inmediato mojando todo, la alarma sonó por todo el edificio. Los chicos se quedaron quietos un instante hasta que escucharon la voz de una mujer por los altavoces indicando que se dirigieran a un lugar seguro del edificio pues este debía ser evacuado rápidamente.

Shikamaru se acercó a Temari para cargarla cuando la puerta del taller se abrió fuertemente. Las manos de Shikamaru temblaron ligeramente y Temari tragó saliva cuando un hombre entró a la habitación camuflajeado por el humo que inundaba el pasillo.

* * *

Naruto caminaba junto a ella pero parecía invisible, el chico intentaba hacer reír a la pelirosa, una chica graciosa y de extraño cabello, risueña e inocente.

—En verdad— gritó el rubio —Soy el capitán, espero vayas a nuestro siguiente partido, te reservaré un lugar en primera fila.

Sakura le sonrió y aceptó su invitación.

—Muévete, idiota— dijo Sasuke quien ya casi llegaba al gimnasio. Naruto se despidió de Sakura y dejo a las chicas atrás.

—Algo insistente ¿No crees?— dijo Sakura.

Hinata sonrió —¿Entonces harás la prueba para el equipo de gimnasia?

Sakura asintió —Me gusta la gimnasia— y sonrió

La profesora Anko estaba ahí, le dio un número a las nuevas aspirantes y pidió a Hinata que la acompañara en la evaluación. No le gustaba aquella posición de poder pero la profesora Anko no era alguien a quien se le pudiese decir "no". Así que miró a las nuevas como la capitana del equipo que había sido el año pasado.

Terminada la sesión de prueba la profesora indicó que la lista de aceptadas se publicaría en dos días y por el momento se podían retirar.

Sakura se limpió el sudor y sonrió —¡No me dijiste que eras la capitana, Hinata!— gritó la pelirrosa

—Lo siento— dijo sonriendo —Además no sabía si haría la prueba o esperaría los resultados.

—Pueden enseñarme el movimiento que hiciste en la viga de equilibrio— pidió la chica.

—Claro.

No fue difícil que Sakura comprendiera las instrucciones y cuando creyó que estaba lista para practicarlo sola se retiró a practicar en las barras.

Entonces ocurrió una explosión, vio a Sakura caer de la viga mientras caía de la barra alta. Su cara chocó contra el piso y todo se oscureció de pronto.

—¡Hinata!— escuchó a lo lejos —Oh Hinata, estás despierta— continuó la voz, la chica intentó seguir la mano que pasaba frente a sus ojos —Bien, bien— dijo de nuevo y el contorno difuso comenzó a tomar forma.

—¿Naruto?

El rubio le sonrió —Oh, Hinata— dijo él sonriendo —Pensé que te habías herido, tardaste en despertar— informó el chico.

—¿Dónde estamos?— preguntó con voz quebrada

—En un lugar seguro— dijo él —Ya veo que estas bien, iré a buscar a Sakura ¿Esta bien?

Hinata le sonrió —Sí— respondió. Naruto se levantó y salió de la habitación. Ella lo miró partir y soltó un suspiro.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Neji se abrió paso entre el humo, Tenten iba a su lado y tosía ligeramente —¡Temari!— gritó su amiga castaña —Venimos por ti— dijo la chica

—Yo la llevaré— se apresuró Shikamaru mientras se inclinaba para que Temari subiera a su espalda, así lo hizo ella sin detenerse a protestar por la acción. Neji tomó las muletas con un mano y con la otra tomó con fuerza a Tenten.

—¿Cómo supieron?— dijo Temari con voz ronca, el humo comenzaba a irritarle la garganta.

—El taller de arte se inundó de humo primero, tu hermano está bien— dijo Neji para tranquilizarla —Y luego escuchamos algo similar en el gimnasio

—Naruto y Hinata fueron por Gaara— concluyó Tenten

Temari tosió fuertemente mientras bajaban por las escaleras y sintió las manos de Shikamaru ejercer presión en sus piernas como símbolo de preocupación.

—Hyuga, llevaré a Temari a un lugar seguro— dijo Shikamaru con un tono de autoridad poco usual en él —¿Puedes cuidar a sus hermanos hasta mañana?

Neji levantó una ceja pero fue Tenten quien habló en su nombre —¿Quieres ir con él?

Temari tragó saliva —Te llamaré en cuanto pueda— prometió a su amiga. No quiso admitirlo en voz alta pero siempre se sentía segura con el Nara a su lado… siempre… desde que se conocieron.

Al salir del edificio Shikamaru cogió las muletas y corrió con Temari hacia la puerta principal del campus, por un momento las sirenas y los gritos lo desconcertaron por lo que no notó a los dos policías que le cerraron el paso para retirarse.

—Lo siento joven, no puede irse sin una revisión médica— dijo uno de ellos con un extraño color naranja en el cabello, su compañero llamó a una joven paramédica de cabello azul.

Con su visión periférica Shikamaru pudo ver como revisaban a Sasuke y Sakura e interrogaban a Lee y Kiba, se extrañó de no ver a Neji, Naruto ni los hermanos de Temari.

Shikamaru se inclinó para que Temari bajara de su espalda y la paramédico le tomará los signos vitales.

El policía de cabello rojo tomó algunas notas discretas y luego observó directamente a la rubia —¿Vio algo señorita…

—Temari— dijo la chica —No, nosotros estábamos en nuestra clase cuando escuchamos las exposición.

—Entiendo que son estudiantes de aquí. ¿Sus padres vienen en camino?— preguntó el policía de cabello naranja

Algo no le agrado al chico, algo era inusual en la forma de hablar de aquellas personas. Temari pareció notar lo mismo pues contestó aquella pregunta con mucha más cautela que solo decir su nombre —No lo sé.

—¿Hay alguien que pueda hacerse responsable de usted, niña?— Shikamaru dio un paso al frente pero el policía lo ignoró —Si nadie viene a recogerla tendrá que ir a estación con nosotros.

La paramédico se levantó —Todo en orden— dijo —Vas tú muchacho— contra su voluntad Shikamaru extendió el brazo y dejo que la mujer tomara su presión.

—Necesito tu nombre completo para registrarte en la estación— dijo el policía de cabello rojo.

—Temari— pero antes de mencionar su apellido Shikamaru tosió con fuerza lastimándose la garganta en su intento de ganar unos segundos.

—¡Shikamaru!— gritó una mujer abriéndose paso entre la policía y los bomberos, nadie se le opuso en el camino —¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?— la mujer se inclinó ante él y revisó su cara minuciosamente.

—Estoy bien madre— sonrió ligeramente a su dominante madre y la miró directamente a los ojos —Temari también está bien— dijo mirando a su amiga.

Shikamaru admiraba a su padres, admiraba su brillante inteligencia —¡Temari, querida!— dijo su madre estirando las mejillas de la chica quien de inmediato sonrió con ternura, Shikamaru amaba la inteligencia de Temari también —Te llevaré a casa ahora mismo— dijo

—Gracias— respondió Temari

—¿Es usted un familiar cercano?— dijo el policía pelirrojo —No podemos permitir a los estudiantes retirarse con descono…

—¿Cercano?— dijo la mujer fingiendo indignación —Ella es básicamente mi hija— agregó con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba por los hombros a la rubia —Han hecho una labor estupenda— dijo a los policías —Hijo mío lleva a Temari al auto— indicó al chico quien se levantó rápidamente y ofreció su espalda de nuevo a la chica —¿Podrían proporcionarme su tarjeta de identificación? Mandaré algunas galletas caseras a la estación— dijo la mujer

El policía de cabello rojo agitó las manos en negativa —Es solo nuestro trabajo.

Shikamaru miró a su madre de reojo mientras recibía de manos del policía pelirrojo la tarjeta de presentación, caminó a paso presuroso hacia el auto y sin decir una palabra le indicó con la mirada a Temari que se apresurara, cerró la puerta y entró al auto. El chofer le sonrió discretamente.

Su madre no tardó en entrar al auto —Vamos a casa, por el camino largo— dijo la mujer.

—Entendido señora Yoshino— dijo el chofer y encendió el auto.

Shikamaru tomó la mano de Temari, no parecía asustada sino confiada del lugar en donde estaba. El joven Nara sonrió ante su carácter.

—Bien hecho Shikamaru— dijo la mujer —¿Temari, cierto?— agregó mientras giraba para verla, Temari asintió —También lo has hecho estupendo.

—¿Podría explicarme a que se refiere?— preguntó Temari

—Sí...— pero antes de que Yoshino continuará la frase su teléfono sonó y la mujer se apresuró a responder —Están en el colegio de Shikamaru— dijo y alguien al otro lado de la línea dijo algo —No lo creo, pero dudo que se queden mucho tiempo más— otro silencio —Sí, aquí está conmigo— silencio —Sí, viene su amiga Temari con nosotros— agregó —Sí. Te veré en casa— Yoshino sonrió —También te amo— y colgó.

Temari miró al Nara levantando una ceja

—No puedo dar muchos detalles, como comprenderás, Temari, pero tengo la sospecha de que esos oficiales no eran exactamente defensores de la ley…

—¿Por el tatuaje en su muñeca?— dijo la chica

Shikamaru se sorprendió —¿También lo viste?

—Sí, cuando sacó su libreta— dijo la rubia —Un movimiento poco trabajado si quería ocultarlo.

Yoshino ensanchó la sonrisa —Una mujer inteligente, Shikamaru— el comentario hizo sonrojar a la rubia.

Shikamaru tomó su teléfono y llamó —Naruto ¿Dónde estás?— hubo un silencio prolongado —Bien. Me contarás los detalles mañana— sonrió —Sí.

Shikamaru le dio el teléfono a Temari —¡Gaara! ¿Estás bien?— gritó sin importarle que se encontrará en un carro y frente a la madre de Shikamaru —Bien, bien, quédate ahí. Te veré mañana ¿Kankuro esta contigo?— la chica sonrió —Está bien, descansen hermanos, no te preocupes por nada— Temari colgó.

Las puertas blindadas que dejaban paso a la casa de Shikamaru se abrieron rápidamente y el auto entró en pocos segundo mientras las puertas ya retrocedía para cerrarse.

Yoshino bajó del auto con el teléfono pegado al oído y se dirigió rápidamente al interior de la casa. Dio órdenes al personal de preparar la cena y dejo a los dos chicos un tanto desconcertados en el medio del patio.

Shikamaru miró a la chica —¿Cómo te sientes?

Temari le sonrió con notable cansancio, como pocas veces y se encogió de hombros —Todo es raro.

—¿Quieres ver algo?— dijo el chico. Temari asintió —Sube— le dijo inclinándose

—Voy a romperte la espalda, caminaré.

—Sube, no seas terca.

Temari puso los ojos en blanco pero la pierna le dolía así que accedió.

Shikamaru la llevó hacia el jardín trasero y caminó en línea recta hacia los frondosos árboles que adornaban la casa pero pronto Temari supo que aquello no era un adorno sino un verdadero bosque. Shikamaru se movía sin problemas en el bosque que había recorrido toda su vida hasta llegar a un claro

—No hagas ruido— le dijo en un susurro mientras le indicaba que bajara de su espalda y esperó. Al inicio la chica no vio nada pero pronto la cabeza del pequeño ciervo se asomó entre los árboles, una vez que identificó al Nara salió corriendo hacia él.

Con un poco más de curiosidad el ciervo miro a Temari con aquellos ojos enormes e inteligentes y se acercó a ella. Temari acarició su cabeza y el bebé ciervo estuvo agusto con su tacto.

—Dicen que si los ciervos del bosque te aceptan estas destinada a casarte con un Nara— dijo Shikamaru mirando hacia el cielo.

—Nara esto no cambia nada— dijo ella levantando la mirada.

El Nara sonrió —Tienes razón— dijo —Porque en realidad nada ha cambiado entre nosotros.

Temari retiró la mirada del chico pues pronto se vio rodeada de ciervos pequeños que querían ser mimados mientras sus padres los veían con tranquilidad desde la sombra de los árboles.

—Shikamaru— llamó ella, él intentó no parecer sorprendido ante el hecho de que ella lo llamaba por su nombre —Siento que mi mundo se romperá en pedazos… muy pronto.

Shikamaru se sentó junto a ella y acarició la cabeza de los pequeños animales que se habían acostumbrado rápidamente a la presencia de Temari —No dejaré que eso pase.

—Lamento lo que pasó aquella vez— dijo ella con voz entrecortada

El chico cerró los ojos —No, yo lo lamento. No debí huir… no huiré más.

Shikamaru vio que la chica abrió la boca para hablar pero justo cuando estaba por emitir sonido la alarma de seguridad resonó por toda el terreno de su casa.


	5. Chapter 5

5

—No, yo lo lamento. No debí huir… no huiré más— al escuchar esas palabras del chico Temari no pudo evitar sentir culpa. Ella había huido… no él eso quería decirle cuando la alarma de intrusos sonó, los ciervos retrocedieron con sus padres y los jóvenes se miraron con evidente terror.

Sin embargo la alarma se apagó de inmediato y un terrible silencio invadió el bosque.

—Iré a ver que…

—Iré contigo— dijo la chica dispuesta a caminar, Shikamaru quiso decirle que no pero cojeando la chica comenzó a moverse hacia las afueras del bosque y él decidió ir tras ella.

—¿Shikamaru?— dijo una voz desconocida para ella lo que la hizo congelarse de inmediato.

—Papá— respondió el chico pasando delante de ella, Temari miró con cautela al hombre que los esperaba a la salida del bosque, era igual a Shikamaru a excepción de una marcada cicatriz que le recorría el rostro.

—Yo encendí la alarma— dijo a modo de disculpa —Venía muy apurado y olvide colocar el último dígito de la contraseña antes de abrir la puerta— explicó y luego miró hacia el lugar donde se escondía Temari entre los árboles —Lamento haberla asustado señorita— dijo.

Shikamaru volvió sobre sus pasos y le tendió la mano a la chica, Temari decidió tomarla y avanzar apoyada del chico pues el esfuerzo había sido tanto que la pierna le temblaba.

—Fue un día largo, nos asustaste— dijo el chico a su padre —Temari, mi papá Shikaku Nara, papá ella es Temari Sabaku no.

Temari intentó no parecer asombrada pero le fue difícil, tenía frente a ella al abogado más importante de todos y que además buscaba a su padre desde hace años y era obvio que él sabía quién era ella.

Shikaku la examinó con detalle —La cena está lista— dijo con amabilidad.

Shikamaru ofreció a cargar a Temari y ella demasiado adolorida tuvo que aceptar sin quejas.

Shikaku Nara era alguien excepcionalmente inteligente y ahora ella se arrepentía de estar en casa de Shikamaru, había actuado como una niña tonta, con el fin de pasar unas horas con Shikamaru y sentirse a salvo había ido a caer en la casa de una de las personas que había evitado los últimos tres años.

Shikamaru apretó sus piernas para llamar su atención y hasta entonces ella se dio cuenta que mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y tontas decisiones le estaba enterrando las uñas al joven Nara. Se sintió doblemente ridícula.

Shikamaru la bajó de su espalda al llegar a casa, los tres recién llegados se quitaron los zapatos y entraron a la casa, era una casa de estilo tradicional, elegante y con una extraña atmósfera de relajación. Temari comprendió de inmediato que la casa era un oasis de seguridad para los Nara y sintió un poco de lástima por ellos, una jaula de oro seguía siendo una jaula.

—Termina de poner la mesa holgazán— dijo su madre, Shikamaru se encogió de hombros y comenzó a colocar los vasos en su lugar.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?— pregunto Temari

—No Temari, no te preocupes, siéntate por favor, debe doler tu pie— dijo Yoshino mientras llevaba a la mesa el platillo que comerían esa noche.

Shikaku tomó su lugar a la cabecera de la mesa y Temari tomó el asiento junto a la silla que ocuparía Shikamaru.

—Me comentó Shikamaru que iban en el mismo curso— dijo el señor.

Temari se serenó lo mejor que pudo y sonrió —Así es, desde primer año vamos juntos.

—También me dijo que tú y tus hermanos tienen beca.

Temari asintió con fuerza orgullosa de sus logros —Sí así es.

—Este año participaremos juntos en un concurso de robótica que le podría dar a Temari una beca para la universidad— comentó Shikamaru sentándose junto a la chica.

—¿En verdad? ¿Por qué no nos comentaste nada Shikamaru?— dijo Yoshino con asombro y luego miro a Temari con más asombro—¿Lograste que me hijo participará en una actividad extracurricular?

Temari rió entre dientes —Necesitaba un compañero— dijo la chica al darse cuenta que sus padres desconocían el castigo del chico.

Dieron gracias por la comida y comenzó la cena. Shikaku no habló mucho hasta terminar la comida, fue Yoshino quien se encargó de interrogar con amabilidad a Temari y aunque tocó el tema de sus hermanos no mencionó a sus padres lo cual para ella fue la confirmación de que los padres de Shikamaru sabían con precisión quién era.

—Te hemos preparado la habitación de huéspedes— dijo Yoshino —Descansa aquí esta noche, mañana veremos qué sucederá con el colegio.

Shikaku habló después de un largo tiempo —Eres alguien inteligente Temari— dijo —Mi esposa me ha comentado tu reacción ante el peligro y es obvio que tú y mi hijo tienen una buena sincronía en sus mentiras— luego rió haciendólosos sonrojar —Eso me alegra, es algo que Yoshino y yo compartimos también— Yoshino asintió para confirmar las palabras de su esposo —Así que hablaré claro contigo.

Temari asintió decidida y con la visión periférica notó como Shikamaru miró a su padre con determinación.

—Tendrás que quedarte aquí este fin de semana, tus hermanos están seguros en la casa de los Uzumakis… no debería contarte esto pero por tu seguridad Yoshino y yo acordamos que decírtelo es importante; Los policías que encontraron hoy eran miembros de la organización de delincuentes conocida como Akatsuki, esta organización ha hecho cosas grandes y su poder es increíble.

Yoshino continuó —Basta decir que la fusión de las empresas Uzumaki y Uchiha fue consecuencia de una obra financiera de Akatsuki y unir las empresas fue la única forma de salvarlas.

Shikaku asintió —Son peligrosos, en verdad peligrosos y ellos saben que están siendo perseguidos por nosotros, las empresas e incluso los Hyuga. Esta persecución los vuelve aún más peligrosos pues comienzan a desesperarse.

—Muchos padres no estábamos de acuerdo en compartir esta información con ustedes— dijo Yoshino —Pero no saberlo los vuelve más vulnerables, Naruto y tus hermanos están siendo informados de esto también.

Temari tomó aire antes de hablar —Pero ¿Mis hermanos y yo que tenemos que ver? No tenemos empresas ni ganamos montones solo nos dedicamos a estudiar.

Shikaku asintió casi con tristeza —Desgraciadamente tu padre le debe a esta organización mucho dinero… sabemos que tu tía vive en el extranjero y nadie cuida de ustedes ahora por lo que son un blanco fácil para Akatsuki.

Temari sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y en ese momento más que nunca se sintió feliz de estar en un casa con tan buen sistema de seguridad.

—Creemos que lo de hoy fue una coincidencia, el ataque a la escuela fue un mensaje a los Hyuga no a ti pero, desgraciadamente, apareciste en su camino y ahora te conocen— terminó Shikaku

—Tal vez Temari— dijo Yoshino con un tono maternal que la chica pocas veces escuchaba —Sea mucho pedir pero eres importante para nuestro hijo— la mujer ignoró las protestas de su hijo —Así que te pedimos que aceptes nuestros cuidados, te mantendremos a salvo a ti y a tus hermanos.

Temari abrió los ojos con asombro, estaba pasmada, completamente anonadada. Y de repente se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, nadie, desde la muerte de su madre tantos años atrás, le había dicho que cuidaría de ella… era ella quien cuidaba de los demás.

—Yo… yo no quiero causar problemas— dijo la chica.

—No es ningún problema Temari— dijo Yoshino mientras Shikaku asentía.

Temari sintió envidia por Shikamaru, tenía unos padres increíbles… ella ni siquiera tenía uno decente.

—Gracias— logró balbucear ella mientras recuperaba la compostura, llorar no era algo que le agrada en ninguna circunstancia.

Yoshino sonrió con genuina alegría y se levantó de la mesa para darle un fuerte abrazo, Temari sintió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que tenía a alguien en quien apoyarse.

Shikamaru la tomó de la mano y antes de siquiera ser consciente de sus acciones ella también apretó su mano en forma de aceptación en ese pequeño instante sintió que no había razón para alejarse de él.

* * *

Hinata miró por la ventana, llovía, el cielo estaba triste como su corazón. La chica suspiró y retiró la vista de la ventana para observar la fotografía entre sus manos.

En el pequeño pedazo de papel Naruto y ella compartían un helado, la fotografía había inmortalizado el tiempo cuando ellos eran felices, cuando ella no sabía nada y él lo recordaba todo… era la única fotografía, era la única prueba de que alguna vez ellos dos habían estado enamorados y eran felices.

Afuera llovía, el cielo estaba triste como su corazón desde hacía cinco años cuando Naruto sufrió ese doloroso accidente.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Sakura salió de la tienda con ambas manos llenas cargadas de bolsas, como la noche anterior había llovido esa mañana el tiempo era frío y sus labios se habían resecado a consecuencia de eso.

Sakura se detuvo un momento solo para ver el noticiero que exhibían en el aparador de la tienda de electrónicos.

—Ayer por la tarde se registraron tres explosiones en la escuela élite Konoha High— dijo la reportera —La directora Tsunade ha dicho que se trató de una broma de mal gusto por alguno de los alumnos y que la policía ya busca al culpable quien, en palabras de la directora, no quedará impune— Sakura observó las imágenes con más detenimiento esperando no verse en ellas —Bromista o no la seguridad de la escuela se ha intensificado pues varios hijos de importantes empresarios asisten a esta escuel. Se dice que los padres de estos chicos han tomado acciones legales pero esta información aún está por confirmarse, lo que se sabe es que el hijo de Shikaku Nara, el conocido abogado que ha procesado a grandes delincuentes, asiste a Konoha High por lo que es probable que este incidente escolar escale a proporciones legales. Hasta aquí el reporte— dijo la bella mujer y las cámaras volvieron al estudio de noticias.

Ella realizaba ejercicios de equilibrio sobre la barra en el gimnasio cuando ocurrió la primera explosión y cayó al piso fuertemente golpeándose la cabeza contra los colchones protectores, aunque la explosión ocurrió afuera Sakura podía recordar con claridad el aterrador ruido que había provocado y debido al golpe no pudo incorporarse demasiado aprisa.

Sin embargo no debió hacerlo porque un chico entró corriendo al gimnasio y la cargo, recordaba a algunas personas gritando "Ve por Hinata" y "Vayan por Gaara" mientras ella se mantenía quieta en los brazos de su salvador.

Su rescatista la llevó a otro edificio mientras los demás corrían en dirección contraria.

—¿Te sientes bien?— le había preguntado su guardián y ella tan solo logró asentir cuando escucharon la segunda explosión y luego la tercera. Por inercia Sakura buscó protección en el pecho de él y aún acunada entre sus brazos el chico la había pegado a sí mismo ofreciéndole la protección que ella buscaba y había susurrado para ella palabras tranquilizadoras que la reconfortaron.

Sakura suspiró, ese chico era Sasuke Uchiha… pero después de dar testimonio al policía el Uchiha había dado la vuelta y no le dirigió la palabra más… como si el muchacho que la había protegido no hubiese existido.

Tomó sus bolsos de compra fuertemente y continuó avanzando colina arriba hasta su casa.

...

Naruto despertó esa mañana con dolor de cabeza, solía tener esos dolores matutinos con más frecuencia de lo que le hubiera gustado reconocer y admitir ante sus padres. Se cogió la cabeza con las dos manos y se sacudió el cabello.

Había tenido ese sueño otra vez… ese sueño que nunca podía recordar pero lo dejaba con una triste sensación, la sensación de que algo importante se le escapaba, había algo que debía recordar y estaba seguro de que era algo importante.

Los golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos —A desayunar Naruto— gritó su mamá

—¡Sí!— respondió él alegremente y dejo la cama con la esperanza de encontrar ramen en su desayuno.

...

Shikamaru bajó al primer nivel de la enorme casa y bostezo sonoramente aunque de inmediato se sintió avergonzado al ver a Temari sentada en la mesa desayunando panqueques, entonces recordó que su pijama consistía tan solo en un boxer ajustado y se sintió aún peor.

—Tus padres ya se fueron, prometieron regresar para la cena— dijo la chica.

Shikamaru sonrió, la mayor parte del tiempo él estaba solo en casa, era agradable tener a alguien con quien hablar.

—¿Vendaron tu pie?

Temari miró su pie perfectamente vendado, le dolía poco, en unos dos días más podría caminar sola. Yoshino había llevado temprano por la mañana para ella una fisioterapeuta que se había encargado de atender su lesión como era debido y luego ella y su esposo se habían retirado de la casa pues presagiaban que el trabajo sería agotador.

—Tu mamá se encargó de eso— dijo sin mucha explicación

Shikamaru se sentó a la mesa y se sirvió una buena dotación de panqueques —Sobre lo de anoche…

Temari sacudió la cabeza —No hablemos de eso— dijo —Es decir los dos tuvimos un largo día… necesitábamos compañía nada más.

Shikamaru estrelló los puños contra la mesa causando que Temari dejara caer el tenedor de la sorpresa —No haremos esto de nuevo, la situación ya es bastante mala para que encima tomes esa actitud.

Shikamaru se levantó de un saltó y ella hizo lo mismo —¡¿No quieres hablar de ayer?!— gritó él —Entonces hablemos de hace tres años— dijo él dando zancadas grandes hacia ella olvidando por completo su falta de vestimenta y concentrado en su enojo e ira acumulada por tres años.

Temari dio un paso atrás —Nada es importante, ni lo que paso anoche ni lo que pasó hace tres años.

—¿No?— dijo él con sarcasmo —¿No es importante que nos besaramos? ¿¡Tan poco te importo!?

Temari se mantuvo firme —Tú y yo no somos nada— respondió lentamente.

Su respuesta aumentó la ira del chico —No somos nada porque tú me engañaste— le recordó él mientras se concentraba en reprimir las lágrimas. Se maldijo por dentro, era un estúpido bebé lloró.

Ella guardó silencio.


	7. Chapter 7

7

—Tú y yo no somos nada— dijo ella con la intención de herirlo

—No somos nada porque tú me engañaste— le respondió él y entonces ella vio las lágrimas correr en su rostro y se mordió la lengua.

Ella no lo había engañado al menos no como él creía. Supo que él no la dejaría por voluntad así que pagó a un chico, de quien apenas recordaba sl rostro, para fingir que salía con ella y de esa manera alejar a Shikamaru.

—Exacto— dijo la chica —¿No entendiste el mensaje?— escupió con odio fingido.

Shikamaru se limpió las lágrimas y ella pudo ver que esa vez el chico estaba en verdad enojado. Shikamaru cerró los puños y dio media vuelta para subir las escaleras hacia su habitación. Cuando el chico desapareció de su vista ella comenzó a llorar.

Temari recogió la mesa y lavó los trastes que habían utilizado, lo menos que podía hacer por la señora Yoshino. Se preguntó si era buena idea hablar con el chico pero decidió que no lo era y se retiró a su habitación.

Por primera vez desde que llego a casa de Shikamaru la chica abrió la mochila que el chofer de la familia había recuperado de la escuela esa mañana y saco el celular que milagrosamente aún tenía un poco de batería.

El celular vibró cuando estuvo en su mano y la chica miró el mensaje del número desconocido.

—¿Shikamaru?— susurró y abrió el contenido del texto.

¿Donde estas? No te veo mirando el cielo nublado por tu ventana

Temari dejó caer el celular —¡SHIKAMARU!— gritó pero no supo decidir si lo que sintió fue miedo o desesperación.

A pesar de todo el chico llegó corriendo a la habitación —¿Qué sucede?

Temari le mostró el teléfono con la serie de mensajes sin contestar —Pensé que eran tuyos, pero no lo son ¿cierto?

Shikamaru los leyó rápidamente varias veces —No pero es claro que alguien te estaba vigilando— Temari asintió —Aunque hay una buena noticia

—No saben donde estoy ahora— dijo ella

Shikamaru cogió su propio celular y llamó a su padre —Tenemos algo papá— dijo poniendo el altavoz.

Temari explicó la situación a Shikaku y le dio el número desconocido

* * *

—Lo investigaremos de inmediato— dijo Shikaku y terminó la llamada.

Neji se sentó junto a su tío en el lugar que los Naras habían asignado para ellos, frente a los Uzumakis y a un costado, irónicamente, de Inochi Yamanaka y Chouza Ackimichi. Un golpe bajo a su presencia.

Shikaku Nara fue el último en llegar a la reunión acompañado de su esposa Yoshino, el primero tomó el lugar de la cabecera y la mujer se sentó a su derecha. Junto a ella Itachi Uchiha y su padre esperaban en silencio mientras que Minato y Kushina Uzumaki cesaron sus susurros al ver al Nara llegar.

—Me alegro de que todos vinieran— dijo Shikaku y todos los presentes menos él y su tío asintieron como reconocimiento a sus amables palabras —Esta por demás decir que hoy no hablaremos de temas y conflictos entre nosotros sino de algo que nos incumbe nos importa a todos, nuestros hijos, hermanos o primos.

Itachi se revolvió incómodo en su asiento y continuó escuchando, Nej fingió no verlo.

—Es claro que el ataque de ayer iba dirigido a los Hyuga— comenzó Inochi —Descubrimos que Akatsuki colocó las bombas durante el fin de semana y fueron programadas para estallar a la hora de las actividades recreativas.

—No creemos que Akatsuki supiera con exactitud la ubicación de Hinata— continuó Chouza —Así que las dispusieron en las actividades más populares.

—Sin embargo el atentado contra tu hija, Hiashi, reveló el paradero de nuestros hijos y ahora todos conocen los nombres y rostros que tanto hemos intentado ocultar— interrumpió Fugaku Uchiha

El tío de Neji frunció el ceño pero se negó a responder.

—Sigo creyendo que el colegio es un lugar seguro para todos ellos— dijo Minato —Tsunade está intensificando las medidas de seguridad y reparando todos los agujeros posibles, además es imprescindible que nuestros hijos continúen su educación en un lugar donde poca gente pueda acceder, para mantenerlos seguros.

—Los hijos de todos— recalcó Yoshino.

—¿Poca gente, y los becados?— preguntó su tío —¿Y que dicen de los Sabaku no? Su padre le debe dinero hasta a mi familia y como el desgraciado está desaparecido y Akatsuki los encontró ahora son un lastre para la seguridad de nuestros hijos. Deberíamos mandarlos con su tí al extranjero, un problema menos.

Neji tragó saliva con impotencia de no poder proclamarse contra la opinión de su tío.

—Son brillantes en sus áreas, no podemos deshacernos de ellos solo porque no pueden pagarse un guardaespaldas— objeto Itachi y Neji se sintió aliviado.

—Nosotros nos haremos cargo de ellos, de los tres— comentó Yoshino —No serán una carga para tu conciencia Hiashi— dijo sarcásticamente.

—¿Qué pasa con tu hija, Hiashi?— dijo Fugaku —su persecución es la verdadera amenaza a la seguridad de Sasuke.

Hiashi frunció el ceño —¿Y porque no sería al revés? Todos aquí asumen que el blanco era Hinata pero tal vez lo que buscaban era deshacerse de Sasuke como lo hicieron con Mikoto…

—Basta— intervino Kushina, madre de Naruto y Neji se sintió agradecido por su oportuna interrupción —Hiashi tiene un punto, no sabemos el verdadero objetivo de Akatsuki al ataque de la escuela y por desgracia ha revelado información de la familia de todos. Estamos en el mismo problema— varios presentes asintieron ante sus palabras e incluso Itachi dio un ligero cabeceo para no enfadar a su padre —Es más importante unirnos en este momento que pelear entre nosotros. Tenemos que atrapar a Akatsuki antes de que Akatsuki nos atrape de uno a uno como lo hizo con Mikoto y Hizashi.

El silencio incómodo invadió la habitación pero ninguno pudo objetar ante las duras palabras de Kushina, Neji incluso observó como Yoshino sonrió con suficiencia. Y por un momento el menor de los Hyuga presentes se permitió recordar las trágicas condiciones en la ps que su padre había sido asesinado por Akatsuki.

—Sabemos de lo que Akatsuki es capaz— dijo Shikaku —Lo hemos visto en dos ocasiones— agregó —si no enfrentamos juntos a Akatsuki alguien de nosotros podría perder a un ser querido.

Neji observó a todos los presentes y esa vez incluso su tío cabeceó ligeramente demostrando su compromiso con la causa.

* * *

Gaara metió su quinto gol esa tarde y el pelirrojo alzó las manos sintiéndose triunfador.

—No hay duda de que eres bueno— dijo Naruto —¿Que tal un juego de basketball?— propuso

Gaara sonrió con malicia —Perfecto— dijo y cambiaron de balón.

Temari los miraba desde el borde de la cancha sintiéndose tranquila, agradecida y feliz. Naruto había llegado con sus hermanos esa tarde y por lo que sabía los Nara ya habían acondicionado un dormitorio para cada uno, se sentía un poco culpable de decirlo, pero estaba realmente emocionada de vivir ahí con sus hermanos.

—¿Estás segura de que es buena idea?— preguntó Kankuro quien también observaba a Gaara jugar contra Naruto

—Es la mejor opción que tenemos, si nos vamos perderemos la oportunidad de entrar a una universidad de prestigio… tu talento y el de Gaara no deben ser desperdiciados…

—Tampoco el tuyo— agregó Kankuro

—Tampoco el mío— dijo ella con poca humildad.

—Pero no hablo eso Temari— dijo su hermano —¿Soportaras convivir con Shikamaru tanto tiempo?

Temari se encogió de hombros, avergonzada de aceptar que también estaba emocionada de verlo a diario… aunque su relación fuese imposible.

* * *

Tenten se enredó en las sábanas y le sonrió com delicadeza, le encantaba su sonrisa—¿Cómo estuvo?

Neji sonrió con diversión —Increíble.

Tenten dejo escapar una risa, había sido su error por no hacer la pregunta correcta y en consecuencia había recibido una respuesta astuta.

—¿Cómo estuvo la reunión?— volvió a preguntar.

La sonrisa de Neji desapareció —Después de la lluvia de piedras lograron llegar a algunos acuerdos— Neji suspiró —Todas las familias entregarán información recabada de manera individual a Shikaku Nara y recibirán de la misma forma y en juntas conjuntas el avance que se tenga y las sospechas. Además todos nosotros estamos obligados a asistir dos veces a la semana a clases de defensa personal. Tú también irás— sentenció él

—¿Yo? Yo no tengo nada que ver en este quilombo.

Neji la abrazó —Me sentiré mejor si estas ahi y aprendes a defenderte. Temari y sus hermanos también deberán asistir.

La castaña puso los ojos en blanco y aceptó la propuesta.

—Además— continuó Neji —Mi tío negocio algo que no hizo feliz a los presentes pero él dijo que a cambio de aceptar entregaría información realmente importante para el caso.

Tenten abrió los ojos con sorpresa, consciente de lo que podría ser el trato.

—Todas las investigaciones contra los Hyuga deben detenerse hasta cerrado este proceso incluyendo…

Tenten se cubrió la boca ahogando un grito —¡Que bueno!— gritó ella abrazándolo.

Taba su sonrisa

Neji cerró los ojos ante su abrazo, era inútil negar que se sentía aliviado. Aunque fuese momentáneamente él se sentía libre.

 ** _Hola gente, espero todos esten bien, como ven este capítulo no ha sido 100% Shikatema y quiero informarles que ya no lo serán. A veces algunas historias crecen en la imaginación tanto que no pueden seguir el plan original._**

 ** _Decidí que si iba a intentar un UA lo iba a intentar dando lo mejor de mi así que la historia ha escalado a más personajes y relaciones más complicadas. Me esforzaré bastante porque salga genial._**

 ** _Espero disfruten tanto leerla como yo he estado disfrutando escribirla._**

 ** _PD: Tal vez quieran darle una re-leida a algunos capítulos pues he agregado algunas pequeñas cosas pero si no quieren no hay problema esos fragmentos no alteran la historia hasta este capítulo._**

 ** _Nos estamos leyendo._**


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Itachi cruzar el umbral. Itachi le sonrió de vuelta y el menor de los Uchiha se levantó rápidamente del sofá, sonrió aún más cuando Itachi puso dos de sus dedos en su frente y lo saludo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas?— preguntó

—No mucho, debo volver a Suna en dos días, máximo. He resuelto lo que he podido resolver.

Sasuke asintió —¿Papá?

Itachi se encogió de hombros —Volvió a la oficina, aun tiene cosas que arreglar con los Uzumakis y debe concretar los expedientes que debe enviar a los Nara… no está de humor para venir a casa.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco —Nunca lo está pero ¿Acaso salió mal la reunión?

Itachi negó —Los Hyuga son buenos negociantes, debes tener siempre un ojo en el sobre de Hiashi… Neji, es astuto.

Sasuke asintió, lo sabía. Neji era de una amenaza constante.

—Por cierto… a partir de la siguiente semana irás a clase de defensa personal con otros chicos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño —Pero yo ya sé…

—No importa, fue parte del trato y debes cumplirlo. Eres el Uchiha que nos representa en esa escuela y lo harás bien. La situación ya es bastante tensa y no quiero un niño rebelde.

Sasuke lanzó un gruñido —Bien.

Itachi, entonces, cambió el semblante y estiró el cuerpo —Me prepararé algo de comer ¿Comiste ya Sasuke?

Sasuke negó. Itachi fue al refrigerador y corto los pocos vegetales que sobraban, puse los fideos en agua caliente y sirvió a Sasuke un poco de agua de limón. Sasuke lo miró en silencio durante todo el proceso, extrañando infinitamente a su madre.

Cuando Itachi puso el plato de fideos frente a él Sasuke sintió más que agradecimiento por la comida caliente que pocas veces disfrutaba. Los hermanos comenzaron a comer.

—Itachi— llamó el pequeño Uchiha con un poco de vergüenza —¿Qué paso con Izumi?— preguntó, su hermano dejo de comer casi al instante

—Se fue al país de la Nube.

Sasuke asintió —Lo sé… pero ¿Por qué?.

—¿Qué quieres preguntar exactamente, Sasuke?

—Hay una chica… es decir, es linda… tú crees qué…

Itachi negó fuertemente con la cabeza —No involucres en nuestro mundo a quien no pueda soportarlo, Sasuke. Izumi no pudo y se fue al otro lado del mundo para no verme más— Sasuke miró el fondo de su plato mientras su hermano hablaba —No es fácil. Correrá peligro constantemente, tan solo mira lo que sucedió con Naruto y Hinata e incluso esa chica, la novia de Neji debe ser vigilada por los Hyuga constamente. Y ahora no hablemos de la pobre Temari y lo que le espera...

—Entiendo…

Itachi le sonrió a su hermano —Pero debe ser una chica interesante para llamar su atención.

Sasuke sonrió —Hasta su cabello es interesante— susurró.

—Debes ser alguien fuerte, no cometas mis errores.

Sasuke miró a su hermano quien sonriendo le dio ese consejo pero él sabía que detrás de un aquel semblante feliz y sereno sus ojos encerraban a un hombre solitario y triste.

...

Shikamaru la miraba desde la ventana de su habitación. Su pie estaba en perfecto estado y eso le alegraba.

Jamás la había visto jugar con su hermano Kankuro y le parecía adorable.

Kankuro era bastante malo en el fútbol pero su oponente tampoco era buena así que el juego era equilibrado. Por momentos ella se detenía, comprobaba la movilidad de su tobillo y volvía a correr.

—Maldita seas Temari ¿Por que tienes que ser tan difícil?— resongo en voz baja —No— se corrigió de inmediato —Maldito seas tú, Shikamaru, por no saber rendirte...

—¿Rendirte?— dijo una voz detrás de él que lo hizo saltar.

Gaara lo miraba desde la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Le hubiese gustado decir que el chico era lo suficientemente insignificante para darle la espalda pero Gaara tenía una presencia que imponía respeto así que giró sobre sus talones y lo miro.

—Mi hermana es tonta— dijo —Igual que tú.

Shikamaru reprimió un gruñido.

—Pero hace cualquier cosa por la gente que ama, por nosotros y por ti.

Shikamaru suspiró con fuerza, rindiéndose ante el hermano menor de los Sabaku no.

—Recuerdo una noche, yo tenía seis años—dijo Gaara —Papá llego ebrio y con ganas de golpear cosas. Temari lo escuchó llegar primero que nosotros. Recuerdo que tomó la llave de mi habitación, le dio una patada a Kankuro pues el se negaba a entrar donde yo estaba y cuando yo intenté ir a ella me empujó con fuerza. Cerró la puerta con llave y la oculto. Se paró frente a mi padre... y...— Gaara miró incómodo hacia el otro lado —Kankuro y yo terminamos con un pequeño moretón... Nuestro padre le rompió el brazo. Ella no lloro —Entonces el menor de los hermanos lo miró fijamente —Tal vez lloro después, jamás lo supusimos. Pero con el brazo roto ella abrió la puerta cuando nuestro padre se durmió y nos sonrió.

Shikamaru guardó silencio. Era lo único que le parecía correcto

—Pero la vimos llorar una vez... una noche. Llego a casa con los ojos rojos e hinchados, se encerró en su habitación y lloro hasta quedarse dormida... días después nos enteramos que rompió contigo. Ella jamás nos explicó nada, nadie supo qué pasó... solo tú y ella.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño —¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

Gaara se encogió de hombros —Tú eres el genio, Nara— dio la vuelta y se retiró.

Shikamaru miró por la ventana. Temari y Kankuro reían, amaba verla reír.

...

—Entonces volveremos mañana a la escuela— dijo Naruto feliz —Nos veremos mañana, no faltes a los entrenamientos Gaara y ve a los de basketball también— dijo al pelirrojo.

Gaara sonrió —Sí, lo haré. Gracias por los consejos.

Naruto sonrió y con una enorme sonrisa se despidió de los hermanos Sabaku no y Shikamaru. Cerró la puerta del coche y salió de los terreno Nara hacia su casa.

No le gustaban los paseos en auto, odiaba los autos, pero caminar por las calles como un chico normal no era una opción permitida por su familia. Cerro los ojos durante el trayecto y apretó los puños para relajarse. Solo su confiable chofer sabía la ansiedad que le provocaban los autos.

—Jiraya— llamó Naruto al chofer —¿Tu recuerdas que haciamos en ese lugar hace cinco años?— preguntó

El hombre de cabello blanco negó con la cabeza —Como le he dicho siempre, usted me dijo que lo llevará ahí pero jamás me comentó cual era el motivo.

Naruto sonrió con tristeza —Debi hacerlo

—Esta en el pasado, señor. Es mejor que lo deje ir.

Naruto miró por la ventana —Creo que era importante.

...

 _Hinata miraba desde la esquina, el auto de Naruto había arribado, él aún no la veía pero ella estaba ansiosa y feliz. Sería un día asombroso, irían al parque y comerían helado, tal vez un beso. Estaba eufórica._

 _Todo sucedió muy rápido. La camioneta pasó frente a ella a toda velocidad y volcó el auto de Naruto sin piedad, la sangre comenzó a salir por la ventana._

 _Hinata vio sus manos, escurría sangre. Había sido su culpa. Todo había sido su culpa._

La Hyuga abrió los ojos y se levantó sobresaltada de su cama. El reloj marcaba las 4 am pero Hinata no cerró los ojos, solo podía recordar el ruido de la ambulancia mientras su primo la arrastraba lejos de la escena del crimen.

...

Shikamaru se revolvió incómodo en su cama, había demasiado ruido en esa casa, esa noche. Podía escuchar con claridad a Gaara moverse entre las sábanas y Kankuro soltaba algunos ruidos extraños desde su habitación, como si hablara con él mismo.

Se levantó de su cama, 4:15 decía el reloj en la repisa. Bajo las escaleras con cuidado de no provocar sonidos innecesarios y llego a la cocina para servirse un vaso con agua.

—¡Temari!— gritó sobresaltado al verla en la mesa —No te vi.

Ella levantó la vista de la pantalla del celular —No te escuche— dijo y volvió su vista al aparato electrónico.

Shikamaru se sirvió agua y se sentó frente a ella. Temari seguía tecleando sin parar el celular.

—¿Qué buscas, Tema?— preguntó

La chica dejo el celular aun lado —Es inútil— dijo. Shikamaru alzó una ceja —Mi padre me habló hace unos meses desde un número desconocido, pensé que tal vez podía encontrarlo… tal vez ese número podría acercarlos a él o a Akatsuki pero es inútil, fue hace tanto que seguro los registros de llamadas se borraron.

Shikamaru sonrió ligeramente —No te preocupes por eso, lo encontrarán igual que a Akatsuki.

Temari soltó un suspiró —¿Has leido el mensaje de tu mamá?— Shikamaru negó sin mucho interés —Comenzaremos clases de defensa personal a partir de mañana.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros —Supongo que no es algo que pueda negociar.

El silencio inundo la habitación y ella se levantó incómoda de su asiento —Volveré a…

—¿Quieres jugar Go?— dijo él —No puedo dormir.

—¿Go, ahora?— preguntó la chica.

—No puedo dormir… es extraño. Hay mucho ruido— dijo mirando las escaleras —Siempre estoy aqui solo.

Temari volvió a sentarse —Bueno, juguemos.


	9. Chapter 9

9

La seguridad no solo se había reforzado, se había incrementado al 1000%. Las bardas que rodeaban la escuela habían crecido uno metros y había cámaras de vigilancia hasta en la entrada de los baños. Pero lo que más le sorprendió a Temari fue la nueva entrada al colegio que habían organizado. Habían colocado enormes puertas de metal blindado a 50 metros de la entrada real del colegio y ese era el primer filtro para ingresar al exclusivo colegio.

—¿Lo tomaron en serio, verdad?— dijo Kankuro mirando las enormes puertas de metal.

—Segun sé, las diseñaron los Inuzuka, esto es más seguro que una cárcel— dijo Shikamaru.

—Se parece mucho a una— susurró Gaara.

El elegante carro se detuvo frente a las puertas del colegio y los cuatro muchachos bajaron.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, a excepción del comunicado que la directora Tsunade dio a la clase sobre las nuevas medidas de seguridad y la modificación de horarios para asistir a las clases de defensa personal.

La primera clase se llevó a cabo esa misma tarde en el gimnasio de la escuela. Estaban todos, vestidos con sus bello uniforme. Temari pensó que todos parecían listos, como si hubieran hecho eso a diario por años… probablemente lo habían hecho, de pronto se sintió triste por todos ellos; siempre alerta, siempre desconfiados, siempre listos para correr o atacar. Incluso Hinata parecía lista.

El entrenamiento fue sencillo, suficiente para acondicionar a aquellos que no estaban familiarizados con las rutinas y tranquilo para los que solo iban a ir por órdenes de sus padres. Temari decidió que aprendería lo más posible de ese taller de defensa propia, podría se provechoso en un futuro.

El profesor Kakashi alzó los brazos para pedir silencio y todos se detuvieron de sus rutinas de ejercicio —Suficiente por hoy, la siguiente clase comenzaremos en serio así que todos deben traer unas muñequeras de 2,5 kg o 5, dependiendo su resistencia física— todos asintieron —Por ahora vayan a ducharse y por el almuerzo.

Temari vio a Shikamaru retirarse con sus amigos al vestidor de hombres y sonrió con disimulo de verlo feliz. Ella tomó sus cosas y se adentro al vestidor de las chicas.

—¿Vieron al guapo de Sasuke?— gritó Ino desde su ducha —Él si que sabe moverse— dijo riendo, Tenten la acompañó en su diversión e incluso Hinata soltó una risa pícara. —¿Y tu Temari, te vi llegar con Shikamaru esta mañana?

Temari terminó de ducharse y salió del baño secándose el rostro y el cabello —No seas metida, Ino— dijo —Además, estoy segura de que sabes todo ya que eres su novia.

Ino sonrió —Sabes que es mentira— agregó —Shikamaru solo ha amado a una persona en toda su vida y no soy yo.

Temari terminó de vestirse y poco a poco el resto del grupo lo hizo.

—Pero Sasuke por otro lado…. Vamos chicas, tengo mucha hambre— dijo Ino —Espero la comida de la cafetería haya mejorado como la seguridad.

—Las alcanzó en la cafetería, olvide algo— dijo Hinata volviendo al gimnasio.

Tenten, Sakura, Ino y Temari caminaron con tranquilidad a la cafetería.

—¿Hace mucho que se conocen?— preguntó Sakura con curiosidad. —Todos ustedes.

Ino por supuesto fue quien respondió pero Temari guardó silencio pues ella también querría saber.

—Más o menos— dijo Ino —Yo conozco a Shikamaru y Choji de toda la vida, igual que a Kiba. Conocí a Temari aquí en el primer año, entró entonces igual que Hinata. A Sasuke y Naruto también los conozco de siempre, por si no lo notaste Hinata y Neji son primos y Tenten… Tenten entró en segundo año y ahora te conocemos a ti, Sakura.

Sakura sonrió —¿Hinata y Naruto fueron algo?— preguntó e incluso Ino pareció sorprendida con lo directa que había sido la pelirosa.

—No es un secreto para nadie… bueno, solo es un secreto para Naruto que Hinata muere por él— respondió Tenten —Pero que yo sepa, jamás han salido.

Ino negó confirmando su respuesta, Temari también asintió como reafirmación.

—¿Y tú y Neji?— preguntó Sakura

Tenten sonrió —Nos conocemos desde hace unos cinco años, llevamos cuatro años saliendo— Tenten sonrió con confianza y orgullo de quien ha mantenido una relación dura con mucho esfuerzo y amor.

—Ya veo… ¿Y Sasuke?— preguntó tímidamente, entonces Temari entendió que esa era su pregunta principal.

—Sasuke— dijo Ino pensativa —No, nunca ha tenido novia. No que yo recuerde— pensó un poco más —No recuerdo que nadie le haya gustado tampoco.

Sakura se encogió de hombros tal vez decepcionada con la respuesta y Temari agradeció que llegarán a la cafetería antes de que la pelirosa pudiera pregunta más por las relaciones del grupo.

...

Hinata volvió al gimnasio y encendió las luces, el rubio Uzumaki apareció frente a ella —Perdón Hinata, yo también venía a encender las luces— dijo sonriendo.

Hinata respiró profundo y también sonrió —No pasa nada— dijo —¿También olvidaste algo?

Naruto asintió distraído —Sí, algo así— dijo

—¿Qué te pasó en la mano?— preguntó ella sobresaltada, los nudillos de Naruto sangraban y estaban visiblemente lastimados.

—Creo que golpeé con demasiada fuerza la pared— dijo con una sonrisa —No es nada.

—Puedo… puedo ir por el botiquín— dijo con torpeza la Hyuga.

—Oh, no te molestes Hinata, no es nada.

Hinata tragó saliva y juntando toda su fuerza le sonrió —Solo espérame, iré por él— le dijo y se apresuró a entrar al vestidor por el botiquín de emergencia.

Sentados en las gradas del gimnasio Hinata puso un refrescante ungüento en los nudillos de Naruto y los vendo con cuidado.

Naruto mantenía los ojos cerrados en total calma mientras ella se ocupaba de su mano.

—Hinata— llamó él —¿A veces no tienes la sensación de que olvidaste algo importante?

Hinata se paralizó —No…

—Yo sí— dijo abriendo los ojos —¿Sabes sobre mi accidente, cierto? Todos lo saben.

Hinata asintió con sutileza —¿Sabes que perdí la memoria de esos días?— preguntó el rubio. Hinata negó lentamente —Pues así es… no sé que olvide pero todas las noches, todas las noches sé que olvide algo importante. Algo que no debí olvidar…

Hinata terminó de curar su mano —Tal vez deberías olvidarlo, si no te hace bien.

—Lo he intentado— dijo él —Pero al final, siempre vuelvo al lugar de mi accidente— guardó silencio un momento —¿Puedo contarte un secreto?

Hinata asintió

—Creo que estaba ahí para ver a alguien y cada que pienso en quién podría ser quiero llorar.

Hinata contuvo sus propias ganas de llorar —Lo siento mucho.

Naruto le sonrió —No pasa nada, tal vez algún día lo recuerde o lo olvide por completo— miró su mano —Increible, que bien lo hiciste, muchas gracias Hinata— dijo sonriendo y bajo las gradas a toda velocidad dejándola sola en el inmenso gimnasio.

...

Temari lo miró desde su pupitre, Shikamaru reposaba sobre su escritorio, se preguntó si dormía en la escuela porque no podía hacerlo en casa.

—Muy bien chicos— dijo el profesor Iruka —Terminamos los ejercicios que comenzamos antes del incidente así que podrán retirarse temprano del aula— dijo y todo el salón gritó como si hubiese sido una gran victoria— el profesor se fue dejando al grupo en una atmósfera de tranquilidad y relajación.

Shikamaru se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia ella —Tema—dijo y Temari acudió junto a él —Papá acaba de enviarme un mensaje— dijo mostrándole la pantalla del celular —Creemos que es tu padre… pero su cabello es diferente ¿Puedes reconocerlo?

Temari miró con detenimiento la imagen —Sí, es él… se pintó el cabello pero definitivamente es él ¿Dónde lo encontraron?

—En el país de la Nube— susurró —Todos se están movilizando hacia allá.

Temari retiró la vista de la pantalla del celular y noto como todos sus compañeros de clase recibían llamadas o mensajes de texto.

—Al parecer encontraron el escondite de Akatsuki.

—¡NO!— gritó Tenten y todos miraron en su dirección, la chica tomaba fuertemente del brazo a Neji quien intentaba zafarse sin éxito, si notaron las miradas del resto del salón Tenten y Neji no se inmutaron, estaban demasiado enfrascados en su discusión.

—Mi tío no puede ir y alguien debe representar a la familia— dijo Neji sin prestar atención a los mirones. Hinata se mantenía muda detrás de Tenten.

—Hay decenas de Hyuga que pueden ir.

Neji le sonrió a la castaña —Sabes que debo ser yo— dijo

—¡NO!— volvió a gritar la castaña —Puedes morir si algo sale mal— dijo

Entonces la habitación se volvió fúnebre pues ciertamente la misión parecía suicida.

Neji intentó abrazarla pero la chica se alejó —No vayas— insistió Tenten.

Shikamaru presiono sus hombros al tiempo que Ino tomaba a Tenten por las muñecas y doblaba sus brazos hacia atrás.

—¡Suéltame Ino!— gritó la novia del Hyuga.

—Él debe ir— dijo la rubia —Será más difícil si le impides. Además no estará solo, mucha gente irá y se cuidarán las espaldas, es parte del trato.

—¡Por favor!— gritó Tenten —¡NADIE CUIDARÁ LAS ESPALDAS DE UN HYUGA!— la chica pasó de la desesperación a la ira —Cuando tengan que sacrificar a alguien será Neji al primero que abandonen. Tú y todas sus malditas familias hipócritas.

Temari dio un paso atrás, demasiado impactada por lo que acababa de decir su amiga pues había sido la primera en exponer los pensamiento de todos, el colegio no estaba dividido entre populares en el grupo de Uzumaki y no populares en el grupo Hyuga. El colegio estaba dividido en alianzas que trascendian la escuela.

La única razón por la que todos se encontraban metidos en ese agujero era porque era seguro, un espacio neutro donde las familias habían acordado no dispararse entre ellas pero fuera… fuera el asunto era muy diferente. Fuera del aula los Uchiha dispararían a un Hyuga si fuese necesario y un Hyuga se desharía de un Uzumaki si este interviniera en sus planes.

—Yo lo cuidare— dijo Naruto de pronto, se levantó de su asiento y le sonrió a Tenten —Tienes mi palabra— dijo

Tenten y Neji se miraron como si solo ellos se entendieran y Hinata parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

—No hace falta— dijo Neji sin mirar a Naruto

—No, lo haré. Hay que probar que esta alianza es verdadera— dijo el rubio —Las cosas nunca cambiarán si no comenzamos a confiar entre nosotros.

Sasuke asintió, se comprometía a ir también.

—Ni se te ocurra— susurró Temari al chico que la sostenía por los hombros.

Shikamaru sonrió detrás de ella —Iré también. Naruto tiene razón, hay que confiar en nosotros.

Temari giró para verlo pero Shikamaru no desvió la mirada hacia ella, sonreía a sus compañeros. De pronto vio sus manos temblar y comprendió la desesperación de Tenten.


	10. Chapter 10

**_¡Vacaciones de nuevo! Eso quiere decir que se vuelven a actualizar todos los fics jajaja. Disfruten de este corto capitulo de transición para lo bueno jajaja._**

 ** _Nos leemos_**

10

El chofer de su tío objeto ante la presencia de Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru pero Neji lo mandó a callar con toda la autoridad que pesaba sobre él y los cuatro subieron a al auto blindado rumbo al aeropuerto.

—Son unos idiotas— dijo Neji —Harán que nos maten a todos y si no nos mata Akatsuki, sus padres los matarán.

Naruto sonrió —Vamos Neji, piensa que es una nueva y excelente aventura como los futuros amigos que somos.

Neji arrugó la nariz —No somos amigos, Uzumaki.

Shikamaru soltó un soplido y se preguntó por enésima vez como se había implicado en todo eso.

Aún de mala gana el chofer anunció que partirían en el jet privado de los Hyuga y que al llegar al país de la nube los policías les indicarían el camino.

Nadie hablo durante el resto del viaje hasta el aeropuerto. A diferencia de lo que suponía Neji, pasar los controles de inmigración les resultó terriblemente fácil cuando Sasuke realizó unas llamadas a sus conocidos en aduana.

Neji estaba furioso, y a cada paso que daba hacia el avión más ganas tenía de golpear a Naruto con un zapato. ¿Un zapato? El pensamiento le divirtió.

—Señor Hyuga— dijo el piloto haciendo una reverencia que lo incomodó frente a sus compañeros de clases —¿Todos viajan?

Neji miró a sus compañeros, al no obtener queja de ninguno Neji asintió al piloto quien, sin mucho conflicto, los llevó por el pasillo hasta el hangar donde se encontraba su avión.

Los cuatro subieron y una elegante azafata cerró la puerta. No tardaron mucho en enfilarse en la pista de despegue. Tan solo dos horas después de estar en la escuela, los cuatro futuros líderes de su familia se encontraban en el aire rumbo al país de la Nube.

Neji seguía furioso por la intromisión de sus compañeros y por otro lado, que nunca admitiría en voz alta, estaba aliviado de no encontrarse solo en ese avión.

...

Temari no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que terminó de contar los hechos.

El chofer la había llevado a ella y a sus hermanos a la oficina del padre de Shikamaru, y corriendo le contó que su hijo, Naruto y Sasuke habían acompañado a Neji a su misión suicida.

Shikaku golpeó el escritorio con una fuerza inesperada —¡ESE NIÑO IDIOTA!— gritó mientras marcaba con furia un número en su teléfono de oficina, luego colgó la bocina con fuerza y miró su reloj —Es muy tarde, debe estar en el avión— su voz temblaba de ira.

Shikaku volvió a levantar su teléfono —Inochi— dijo —¿Estás allá?— hubo un minuto de silencio —Entiendo. No, no deben dejarlos ir. A ninguno de los cuatro— dijo —¡No me importa lo que haya dicho el Hyuga!— gritó —Amarrenlos en un armario si es necesario— Shikaku respiró profundamente —Bien, bien. No se los comentes. Ni una palabra, llamaré a los Uchiha y Uzumaki. Si, bien. Que ellos no lo sepan— y finalmente colgó. Se acomodó el cabello con desesperación y de pronto pareció recordar que había gente en la habitación.

Le dedicó una sonrisa cansada a los presentes —Estarán a salvo, me encargaré de eso. Que los lleven a casa, estarán seguro ahí y cuando termine todo iré a comentarles las cosas.

Temari quiso hablar pero le fue imposible así que Kankuro, entendiendo la situación con gran destreza se adelantó a responder —No se preocupe por nosotros— dijo y Shikaku se lo agradeció profundamente.

Cuando abandonaron la oficina Shikaku llamaba al padre de Sasuke.

...

Naruto se sentó frente a él con una radiante sonrisa que le hizo cuestionar al Nara su capacidad intelectual, incluso Neji parecía preocupado.

—¿Jugamos?— preguntó Naruto mostrándole una baraja de UNO —Tu siempre ganas, pero podría ser divertido.

Shikamaru echó la cabeza hacia atrás —¿Estas idiota?— preguntó

Naruto lo miró sin quitar la sonrisa —Tal vez, pero no me sentaré por seis horas de vuelo a amargarme. ¡Ven Sasuke juguemos!— gritó y sorpresivamente Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y se unió a la pequeña mesa donde el Nara y Naruto hablaban.

—Vamos, Neji. Sé que no estás dormido. Te toca repartir las cartas— dijo el Uzumaki, pero Neji no se movió —Venga Neji, te dejaré ganarme— volvió a insistir.

Entonces Neji se levantó de su asiento y se sentó junto a Shikamaru.

—Muy bien— dijo Naruto —El que pierda comprará una malteada a todos.

Shikamaru escuchó a Neji soltar un suspiro casi de diversión, entonces cayó en cuenta de que Naruto gozaba de una inteligencia de la que él y los otros tres presentes carecían así que se dispuso a jugar.

Como en todo juego de cartas las alianzas y enemistades fluctuaban a cada ronda y el pequeño juego que Shikamaru creyó que no duraría más de quince minutos se prolongó por casi tres horas antes de que Sasuke ganara.

Shikamaru no recordaba la última vez que había escuchado a Sasuke reír o a Neji gritar con emoción pero estaba seguro de que jamás podría olvidar esos sonidos.

Cuando la segunda ronda comenzó los muchachos estaban mucho más relajados y aunque el fantasma de su misión rondaba su cabeza se dispusieron a disfrutar de aquellas horas sin problemas. Tan arriba de todo, los problemas parecían ridículamente diminutos.

—Neji— dijo Naruto y creyendo que lo distraía Neji continuó sumido en su juego —Neji… ¿Hinata sale con alguien?

Shikamaru creyó que Neji se atragantaría con el jugo que la azafata le había proporcionado minutos antes.

—No, no pude— dijo recuperando la compostura.

—¿No puede?— pregunto el Uzumaki —Pero tú y…

—Hiashi no es mi padre, es mi tío… puedo saltarme un poco las reglas pero ni Hinata ni Hanabi pueden hacerlo— lo interrumpió Neji

Shikamaru miró al rubio, inusualmente pensativo.

—¿Acaso te interesa mi prima, Uzumaki?— a pesar de la tranquilidad de sus palabras a Shikamaru le pareció que jamás había escuchado un tono tan serio en sus palabras.

Naruto lo miró directamente —¡NO! Para nada— el rubio rió con despreocupación —Solo que a veces se ven tan… solitaria, me pregunto si un…

Neji volvió a interrumpir —Hinata esta bien— se encogió de hombros —Así es ella.

Shikamaru volvió la vista a sus cartas y la partida se reanudó. Entonces cuando volvió a ser su turno, levantó la vista al Uzumaki.

—Naruto— lo llamó —¿Conocías a Hinata antes de tu accidente?

Naruto lo miró confundido —No, no lo creo— respondió el rubio.

Pero a Shikamaru la respuesta de Naruto le interesaba poco, la verdad la había revelado el cuerpo tenso de Sasuke y la mirada severa de Neji

Naruto sonrió y continuó jugando.

—¿Pero ella no iba en…

Sasuke puso la carta en el montón —Invitaré a Sakura a salir, espero no te moleste, Naruto.

Los tres presentes voltearon a ver a Sasuke. Entonces Shikamaru decidió abandonar el tema de Hinata, era claro que ni Sasuke ni Neji permitirían que él indagará en el asunto.

—¿A Sakura?— dijo el chico rubio —No, Sasuke, me parece genial es obvio que a ella le gustas.

Shikamaru vio genuina impresión en el rostro del Uchiha

—¿Qué?— preguntó Sasuke

Naruto miró a sus amigos —¿Verdad que sí?

Shikamaru y Neji asintieron. Neji dejó ir una ligera risa —Domaron a Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke sonrió —Al menos me domaron después de ti.

Tras un momento de silencio los cuatro presentes rieron de nuevo.

...

—¡SHIKAMARU!— gritó ella por el auricular

—Auch, mis odios.

Temari sonrió —¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, aterrizamos hace poco.

—¿A dónde los llevarán?

—No lo sé, pero estaremos bien.

—Claro...—dijo Temari —Llámame en cuanto puedas

Shikamaru sonrió —¿Preocupada?

Antes de que Temari pudiese responder escucho a alguien llamar a Shikamaru "Pónganse las máscaras, entraremos al bajar"

—Debo irme Tema— dijo el chico

—Espera ¡Shikamaru!

—Te hablo más tarde, Tema. Te quiero.

Después de eso el silencio en la habitación fue absoluto.


End file.
